Soldiers of the Sea
by Nitrogirl
Summary: Serena was the leader. She had to make tough decisions, but this one was the toughest decision that she had to make. She knew that doing this would affect the entire team, especially Haruka. However, it had to be done. Why? Because, Michiru could no longer be considered a Sailor Soldier anymore.
1. A Painful Plea

Hello, everyone. This is a rewritten version of Soldiers of Neptune, now called Warriors of the Sea. Hope you like it!

Before you read, there is a few things you need to know.

1. This is the first in a trilogy.

2. There are multiple pairings in this.

Enjoy!

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

Tears fell from my face as I held Darien's unconscious form, begging him to stay alive, "Darien…please…hold on… Don't leave me…" His blood soaked my clothes as Mercury was trying to heal him with the power of water.

Perspiration dripped from her face while her expressions constantly changed from deep concentration to panic. Would she be able to heal him? Would she be able to bring him back to me?

I looked in front of us and beheld the sight in front of me. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus were lying on the ground, rendered unconscious by the enemy in front of us. The only Sailor Soldier left fighting was Uranus.

I didn't think this would happen.

I thought I was doing the right thing.

* * *

My body was painted in the colors of black and blue. Cuts covered my arms and legs as well. My vision was starting to fade from me as well. The only thing that kept me from giving into exhaustion was sheer will power. I held the Space Sword out in front of me, but it was shaking in my trembling grip.

I couldn't go on for much longer. Sooner or later, this had to end. I wanted to save her, but I wasn't sure if I could. Killing her was starting to become my only option, but I didn't want to do that.

Suddenly, the monster in front of me released her piercing scream that made me flinch. It was full of agony and despair. Then, its cold, lifeless yellow eyes changed into the familiar sea-green eyes of the woman I fell in love with. In a voice that was barely recognizable, I heard a painful plea that caused me to blink back tears,

"Haruka….please….kill….me…."


	2. Visions and Nightmares

After a long period of writer's block, I'm back with a new chap. Enjoy!

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Part 1: Visions and Nightmares

Months ago...

Nightmares plagued my mind as I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was tortured by images of Haruka getting hurt in battle. I couldn't see who was causing her pain, but I could see the injuries that were afflicting her. She kept on fighting, only to get thrown to the ground. She attempted to get up, but blood excreted from her mouth when she coughed it up. Something was approaching her as she looked up with eyes filled with contempt. I saw green claws grab Haruka by the throat and lift her up from the ground. To my horror, Haruka began to get the life choked out of her. Her hands flew to her neck as she attempted to pry the monster's fingers from her neck. My heart stopped beating for only a moment when Haruka's hands fell lifelessly to her side. My eyes snapped open with me screaming, "HARUKA!"

I sat up with a start. Sweat dripped down my face and I looked next to me to see if Haruka was still with me. She was sleeping soundly, making a small smile form on my face. Removing myself from the bed, I quietly slipped into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

* * *

Sitting in front of a fire, I began to chant and request that the flames explain to me what I dreamt about. To my annoyance, I couldn't sense anything from the dancing flames in front of me. The gruesome images in my dream began to play back in my mind.

A dense mist was surrounding me, Serena, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Darien. All of us were separated and none of us could see each other. Darien stood alone with only his cane to protect himself. He heard Serena scream and raced towards her direction. Suddenly, he was struck by lightning and uttered a painful cry. He fell to the ground and became unable to move. He was kicked on his side, which made him lie on his back. A woman stood before him and a cruel smirk formed on her face. She looked at Darien with cold, emotionless black eyes and waved her hands into the air. Water started to gather above her and she blew gently on the liquid. The water turned into ice and she cast it downward, making the ice impale Darien. He coughed up blood and started to have trouble breathing. Before he lost consciousness, he uttered only one word, "Serena..."

Thinking about the vision caused my eyes to sting with water. I have to prevent this from happening.

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing woke me up from my slumber. Reaching for the phone, I answered sleepily,

"Hello?"

"Darien?"

The sound of my ex-girlfriend's voice on the phone made my eyes widen in shock. Why was she calling me? I confirmed,

"Yes, it's me."

"Darien, please stop being Tuxedo Mask!"

Confusion spread through me like a wildfire. Why was Rei asking me to do that? Why did she sound so scared? I answered,

"Rei, what's going on?"

There was a brief silence on the phone and she said,

"Darien, you are just going to have to trust me. You have to stop being Tuxedo Mask. It's for your own good."

* * *

I heard silence on Darien's end which made me desperately hope he was taking my words to heart. However, my hopes were dashed when I heard his next words,

"I can't stop being Tuxedo Mask, Rei."

"Why not?"

"I have to protect Serena."

"Forget Serena!"

I regretted that those words ever left my lips a second later. Coming from me, that must've sounded awful and harsh. A tear slid down my face because of Darien's lack of response. I could hear how angry he was when he replied,

"Rei, I know that my relationship with Serena must be difficult for you, but I really hoped that you were better than this. We are no longer together. Accept that. I'm not going to stop being Tuxedo Mask, just to please you."

His words caused my heart to get torn into two pieces. It took everything I had to prevent from breaking down on the phone. I answered back,

"Darien, this isn't about us."

"Isn't it?"

"You don't have to protect Serena. That's our job. It's our duty to protect her, not yours."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I...I had a vision about you. It was bad...really bad. That's why you have to stop being Tuxedo Mask. I don't want my vision to come true, Darien."

"Rei, your visions aren't always accurate. In fact, Michiru's visions are more credible than yours."

Darien hung up the phone after saying that. I slowly removed the phone from my ear and sat on my bed, shedding tears in sad silence.

* * *

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and looked up to see Haruka's reflection in the mirror. After I turned around, she handed me a towel so I could wipe my face. She questioned,

"Is everything okay?"

The thought of lying to her crossed my mind, but I ultimately decided against it. Haruka knew me well enough to know whether I was lying or not. Leaning my head against her chest, I asked her a question,

"What would you do if I asked you to leave my side?"

I looked up to see Haruka raise an eyebrow in response to my question. She answered sternly, "You know the answer to that question, Michiru."

A sad smile graced my lips in response to that. Of course, I knew the answer. Haruka would never leave me, no matter what the cost. Grasping my shoulders, she questioned,

"Did you have a vision?"

I nodded my head, which prompted her to ask,

"Was it about me?"

I nodded my head once more, which made her ask one las question,

"How did it end?"

I cast my gaze from her and remained silent. That gesture alone gave her my answer. Haruka embraced me and stated, "It's going to be okay."

I asked with a hint of sadness, "How do you know?"

Her lips pressed against my forehead and she replied, "We'll be together, no matter what happens. That's how I know."

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed before my eyes had dried up. I lost the strength to cry, but that didn't make my sadness disappear. It hurt my heart that Darien didn't take my words to heart. Instead, he automatically assumed that I was acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. Seeing Serena and Darien together did sting, but I still considered Serena to be my friend and I still loved Darien to this very day. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. The sound of my phone vibrating snapped me out of my thoughts. I answered,

"Hello?"

"Rei, it's Ami."

There was a sense of urgency in her voice, which made me question,

"What's wrong?"

"My computer picked up signs of negative energy in the city. We should check it out."


End file.
